Wings of Dreams: Side Story
by Holy Leonheart
Summary: Feather 1: "And that moment, he knew…his heart was no longer his to control anymore." Wings of Dreams Side Story. Serie of oneshots written from various characters' perspectives. P3P. Pairing: Shinji/FeMC, Aki/FeMC, Others/FeMC. *Pls review!*


**Author's Note: **Hello all and welcome to my story! As labeled in the title, this story is a Side Story of my main fanfic, **Wings of Dreams.** For anyone who haven't read it yet, I recommend you to read it in order to understand some points/events in this story. You could read **Wings of Dreams **by following the link below. Don't forget to delete the extra space before the dots.

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6180467 (Mostly Shinji/FeMC and Aki/FeMC, some minor one-sided as well.)

For this story, I'd say it'll be a serie of random oneshots about some characters in P3P and some events in **Wings of Dreams**. To put it simply, it's just some random chapters/ideas I came up with when I was writing the main story. I don't want to put this in the main story since it might confuse some of you who read the actual storyline in **Wings of Dreams**, so I decided to put them up separately.

Well, it is more or less related to the actual events in P3P and linked with some events from **Wings of Dreams**. Really, it's quite a random idea that's why it is most likely to be serie of oneshots, not actual story. So yeah, it's just random idea I came up with and feel an urge to write xD (I know I'm saying random a lot, because it is.)

Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this story despite how random it is. Thank you for reading!

**

* * *

**

**Wings of Dreams – Side Story  
****Female Protagonist Name: **Hikaru Akane  
**Main pairing: **Shinjiro/Hikaru, Akihiko/Hikaru, Ryoji/Hikaru, Theodore/Hikaru. Etc. (For future chapters: Others male character/Hikaru are expected as well)  
**Rating: **T (For now)  
**Wings of Dreams related: **Chapter 5 Moonlight Kiss  
**Main Pairing for this chapter: **Shinjiro/Hikaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona**

****

**

* * *

**

**Feather 1 First Light**

It seemed irrational every time he think about it.

This thought crossed Shinjiro's mind one day when he was sitting alone in the dorm lounge. Somehow, these thoughts about 'her' kept popping into his mind quite often lately, even he himself couldn't figure out why. Given that he wouldn't normally think about something like this, the fact that now he couldn't even get it out of his mind frustrated him (to a certain degree.)

Shinjiro sighed deeply, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, only to see _someone_'s face appeared in the dark. She was smiling, laughing, pouting and sticking her tongue out at him. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he shook his head frantically, clearing out images of _his_ leader from his head.

_Damn it._ He cursed, noticing how he would refer to _that person_ if he wasn't aware. Did he just call her _his _leader?

Another long sigh escaped his throat as Shinjiro sunk back into the couch. When and how did he become like this? Behaving like a fuckin' teenage boy being in love for the first time. But now that he thought about it, he actually was one right now.

Her name was Hikaru Akane. At first, he didn't pay much attention to the meaning of her name. So what if her name means 'light'? It didn't mean that she was actually the light or something. Well, that's what he first thought, of course. And clearly, he couldn't have been more wrong.

The first time he'd heard it was probably few months ago. Aki mentioned to him that they got another new member, a junior and a transfer student, to be precise. Due to his friend's injury from the unexpected incident, she was assigned to be a temporary leader for the time being. He remembered his eyebrows tied together into a knot upon this piece of information. He was sure that both Aki and Kirijo had to be out of their mind to allow a junior with no fighting experience to join SEES, let alone putting her in the leader position. However, he just made a simple 'tch' sound as a response and walked away.

The second time, however, he actually met her in person. It was when he went to visit Aki and as he was just about to leave, three juniors suddenly entered the room. They were from Gekkoukan High, he could tell from their uniforms. And one of them was her.

He couldn't explain how he could identify her at the first glance. Maybe it was her ruby eyes that matched with her own name. Again, how he could even remember her full name so clearly despite the fact that he only heard it once, that he didn't know.

She seemed to notice his eyes on her as she stopped, looking up at him with confuse expression on her face. The action caused him to stop as well, resulted in him capturing every details of her face.

'_You…' _the word escaped his lips before he could think. There was something about her that strikes him. It caused him to stare at her, looking into that crimson gaze silently. It surprised him when she did the same, meeting his eyes without saying anything. He was first to avert his gaze. At the time, he couldn't bother to think about it too much. She was a girl, and for him, girls just made life more complicated.

With that thought in mind, he bid farewell to Aki and left the hospital.

It wasn't too long until their third encounter. Shinjiro started to feel like there had to be someone pulling the strings or something like that or he wouldn't be running into her so often. But then again, the first time didn't count as an encounter and the fact that he always hanged around Back Alley anyway could be the cause of such coincidence, so he let it go.

He remembered quirking up a brow at the sight of three familiar juniors arguing with some punks he wouldn't bother to remember their names. To be honest, it wasn't actually 'three' juniors that caught his attention. It was her. He recognized her from the way she stood so firmly. The way her eyes fearlessly glared at those scum as if she would be ready to fight them any second.

The first contact was a punch to the stomach, causing the only male junior with a unique blue cap to fall to his knees. Shinjiro noticed that _she _immediately switched to an offensive position; hand darted for the Evoker near her leg. But before her fingers could touch it, he found himself marching straight toward them and interfered.

One of the punks wasn't pleased that he got in their ways. _Such idiots._ He thought. Without a doubt, one of them attacked him, but being a fair fighter that he was, he quickly dodged the punch and headbutted the guy forcefully, causing the man to stumble backward and fell to the ground. No more words were needed as they escaped. He just sighed out of frustration, but was brought back to the reality upon the painful groan from the male junior.

Apparently they were gathering information about a missing girl. So he told them what he knows, at least they promised not to wander around here again if he did. Once again, just before he was about to walk away, a voice made him halt.

'_Ah!' _That was the first time he heard her voice. Somehow, it caused an odd sensation rising inside him. He turned around, glancing at her as if he was telling her to get on with it. The brunette took a pause. For a second there, he had to admit that he couldn't read the expression on her face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Just right then, she smiled, a smile that caused his heart to skip a beat without him knowing it. _'Thank you very much.'_

His heart raced for unknown reason. What was it about _her _that made him feel like this? Shinjiro pressed his lips together, calming the weird feeling inside of him.

'_I didn't do anything.' _was his blunt reply before his feet started moving again. He recalled hearing another junior thanking him as well, but he didn't take that as serious as the first one. Whether it was the person who said it or how it was said that made him feel different about the two, he didn't know (at that time, of course.)

Their next encounter was kind of unexpected to him as well. He remembered just how annoyed and frustrated he got the second he saw Aki as he was leaving Hagakure. He was sick of it, of how the boxer kept asking him to come back to SEES and fight with them once again. Right then, he was about to snap at Aki for bugging him too much, if it wasn't for his damn eyes to catch a sight of _someone_.

Of course it had to be her. Who else could it be? The first question that popped into his mind was why would Aki bring her here? There were many people, according to his friend, many new members who had joined SEES during the period that he wasn't a part of it. He just couldn't bring himself to understand why in the world would his best friend had to bring _her_.

And he hated the fact that he couldn't find any words to yell at Aki when he saw her face. The second he saw her, the second their eyes met, any words he prepared to snap at the man in front of him just disappeared completely. Not just that, but for her to look at him with those eyes, again, silently, caused him to freeze. Her eyes were strong, determined, unlike any gaze he'd ever seen before. At last, he ended up listening to his friend and decided to come back and fight when he heard that Ken Amada had joined as well.

Shinjiro tensed up slightly at the thought. He wondered if Ken Amada was the only reason he agreed to be back here. Thinking this, Hikaru's face appeared in his mind again. A part of him already knew that wasn't the case. And to be honest, at first he regretted letting emotions got the best of him. He wondered if _she _wasn't there that day, would he end up coming back here or not.

The man shook his head slightly, clearing out useless thoughts and let his mind wandered further into another topic. Recalling how he was surprised to know that a new girl like her was assigned to be a leader, now it didn't seem so surprising anymore. Instead, he was amazed of how well she handled the situation and her position as a leader. Her power was unique and strong, that he wouldn't argue, but it wasn't the only reason. The fact that she could manage SEES so well came from her own will-power and her perspective of everything. Now that he thought of it, he didn't expect her to be this strong the first time they met.

But then again; Shinjiro's lips curved up into a smile at this thought, he didn't expect to feel this way about her when he first met her either. His life was always full with darkness. His body, his heart and his soul was tainted with unforgivable sin he had committed. He had given up hope long time ago. His life had always been empty and he didn't care if he would die or live. Either way, it wouldn't make any difference. He was alone and he had to live with this darkness in his heart for the rest of his life.

Shinjiro looked up at the ceiling, resting his head and leaning his back on the sofa. He couldn't help but think back to the certain night, where his perspective of the world had changed completely.

'_Just… let me fall for you… even further…'_

The moment he heard those words… He just knew that he'd found it, his first light, the one and only person who brought hope into his life. The one person he'd live and die for.

And that moment, he knew…his heart was no longer his to control anymore.

* * *

**Glossary  
**Hikaru (光) means Light  
Akane (茜) means Brilliant Red


End file.
